Hermione y Harry, ¿un amor imposible?
by Chuxy
Summary: Harry y Hermione han descubierto sentimientos entre ellos que traspasan los limites de la amistad que hasta el momento tenian entre ellos. ¿Los dejara el mundo estar juntos como ellos lo desean? CUIDADO! FAN FIC R! ESCENAS MUY SUBUIDAS DE TONO
1. Default Chapter

**Éste cuento contendrá lemon. Aviso que éste fic lo deben tomar como un cuento normal, pero con algunas escenas subidas de tono.**

**Desde ya, muchísimas gracias. Disfruten mi fic!**

**Chuxy**

Extrañas sensaciones

Se dejó caer en la cama, con aire resignado. Tío Vernon nunca podría entender que no se podía sacar la mancha que Dudley había hecho con helado en el sofá de la sala. Pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Flash Back-

"No se por que cuernos tengo que lustrar yo los trofeos de éste gordo estúpido." Pensaba Harry mientras pulía los premios de su primo.

Jajaja reía Dudley mirando la televisión mientras devoraba el helado que se acababa de comprar.

Harry frotaba con fuerza el trofeo consuelo de fútbol, cuando una gran lechuza entro por la ventana de la sala y aterrizo en la mesita ratona.

OH!! Ah!! exclamó Dudley, dando un pequeño respingo y haciendo que una pequeña parte de su helado cayera en el sofá.

El chico corrió hacia la cocina, advirtiendo a gritos a su madre que un gran monstruo había ingresado en su casa.

Harry tomó la carta, era de Ron, su mejor amigo. La abrió, era corta, la leyó, se la guardó en su bolsillo, y siguió con su labor, pero ésta vez, con una sonrisa en su cara. La lechuza se marcho por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado.

La tía Petunia entro en la sala con un aire de aprensión, no sabía con que podría encontrarse. Miró a Harry, luego, como si tuviera un sexto sentido, miró el sofá. Su cara cambio de un color piel pálido, a un verde mezcla con violeta.

PEDAZO DE ESTÙPIDO!! vociferó gritando a Harry HAS MANCHADO MI PRECIOSO SOFÀ!

Yo no lo he manchado, ha sido tu hijo, comiendo un helado en la sala exclamo Harry dolido. Cómo demonios podía ser que lo culparan a el de todo?

Oh no señorcito, TU eres el que atrae esas bestias abominables aquí, mi pobre cariñito se ha asustado. dijo mirando con lástima a Dudley Eres tú el que limpiará este desastre.

Harry miró la pequeña mancha que apenas se notaba, "Desastre?"

Qué es todo ésta catástrofe? el tío Vernon había ingresado en la sala, rojo de cólera al escuchar los gritos de su esposa.

El niño ha manchado el sillón!

Pero, yo... Harry no pudo terminar su frase, ya que su tío se acercaba a el cual león a su presa.

Limpias YA éste desorden. dijo Vernon aparentando una voz calmada, pero su mirada no tenia nada de calma.

Harry busco un trapo y detergente en la cocina, y se puso a fregar el sofá con rabia. La mancha se aclaraba, pero no salía del todo.

Hasta aquí dijo Harry con cansancio no sale mas que esto.

Idiota. No sabes ni cómo sacar una estúpida mancha. Ojala desaparecieras en éste momento. espetó tío Vernon.

Muy bien, en éste momento no creo, por que me expulsarían dijo Harry con sonrisa burlona pero mañana a las 7 en punto no me tendrán que ver hasta que terminen mis clases. diciendo esto último sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a su tío. Éste permaneció callado por un rato mientras la leía.

Agradecidos estamos de que te marches mañana, chico espetó tío Vernon observando la carta, Dudley seguía engullendo el imponente helado de frambuesa Realmente, estoy harto de tener que lidiar con tigo, ¡eres una verdadera carga!.

Harry tomó la carta de las manos de su tío y subió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Fin del Flash Back

Pensaba en lo que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente. No podía creer que había estado solo 1 mes en casa de los Dursley y ya partía para ver a su amigo Ron!

Inundado de pensamientos, pronto se durmió.

Abrió sus ojos. QUE? Hermione estaba a su lado, pero lo más impactante era que ... estaba desnuda!.

Las mantas la cubrían hasta la mitad de su espalda. Él también estaba desnudo. Hermione lo miraba con dulzura, posó un beso en los labios de Harry y cerró los ojos.

QUÈ HABÌAN HECHO?? POR QUÈ HERMIONE ESTABA DESNUDA EN SU CAMA EN PRIVET DRIVE!?

Harry se levantó exaltado, uff! Había sido solo un sueño. Pero cómo? Era Hermione su mejor amiga!. Se sentía extraño. Miró hacia su entrepierna. Su amigo había despertado antes que el. (n/a: JEJEJE).

Se levantó. Ya era de mañana, se bañó (agua fría) y guardó todas sus cosas.

El calido aire de la madrugada azotaba la cara de Harry, faltaban 5 minutos para las 7. Harry se sentó en el sofá, miró la mancha que la noche anterior lo había puesto nervioso, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. De repente apareció la imagen de la espalda de Hermione, tersa y delicada, solo cubierta por una sabana blanca hasta la mitad de su cuerpo. Que bella se veía... Pero en que pensaba! "Es tu mejor amiga, tu hermana. Harry, termina con esto!" se dijo Harry a si mismo, absorto en sus pensamientos. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Un agudo y chirriante sonido rompió el trance en el que estaba. Tío Vernon salio disparado a abrir la puerta de un aventón, y fuera apareció un chico pelirrojo, con pecas y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Ron llevaba 30 segundos presionando el timbre, parecía disfrutarlo, hasta que vio la cara asesina detrás de la puerta. Se apresuró a extender una mano, como saludo, pero al no recibir respuesta la escondió detrás de su espalda, avergonzado. Vió a Harry, y por un momento, dudo de abalanzarse hacia su amigo, en caso de que aquel corpulento hombre lo parara de un puñetazo. Pero luego de ver que el chico se aventaba hacia el se deshizo en un abrazo, con el.

El señor Weasley que había estado mirando la escena desde detrás de la verja se adelantó a saludar al tío de Harry, el cual lo miro con desprecio haciendo caso omiso del saludo.

Pronto sacaron las cosas fuera de la casa y se escondieron en un callejón el cual les sirvió de escondite para poder utilizar un pedazo de diario de hacia unas semanas que había sido encantado para que funcionara como traslador.

Pronto aparecieron en la Madriguera, donde los gemelos los ayudaron a subir las cosas a la habitación de Ron.

Harry cruzó el lumbral de la puerta de la cocina, y pronto apareció la señora Weasley con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Oh! Harry querido! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! Ven, has comido el desayuno?

Ehm, no. Quise salir lo mas rápido posible de allí exclamo Harry levantando las cejas.

Muy bien. Tienes pastelitos de chocolate con miel, unos huevos revueltos, unas tostadas, mermelada y café de Cuba. Bill nos a traído unos kilos. decía apresuradamente Molly señalando distintos platos en la mesa de la cocina ahora saldré con Ginny a comprale unas prendas de vestir, hoy cumple 15 años y a ahorrado unos 10 galeones con lo que le han enviado, muchas lechuzas entraron esta mañana.

En ese momento Ginny irrumpió en la sala con una gran sonrisa, tomo un pastelito y estampo un beso en la mejilla de Harry Este primero reacciono con susto, pero al ver quien era se paro y la abrazo, con una gran sonrisa.

Felices 15!

Harry estas aplastando el pastelito, jajaja.

Disculpa, en serio, felicidades, toma Harry le entregó 5 galeones, lo cual era bastante para andar llevando en un bolsillo.

OH HARRY!! NO DEBERIAS MOLESTARTE, GRACIAS! Ginny se deshizo en un abrazo que duro una eternidad, cuando Harry levanto la vista se encontró con un par de piernas largas y torneadas, cubiertas solo por la parte superior con un short verde limón, y un top que dejaba mostrar un poco de escote, el cual no estaba para nada mal. En su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa dulce, pero a la vez sexy, y una melena lisa por el peinado, caía alrededor de su rostro.

Harry! la chica a la que este se había quedado mirando, lo abrazo, Ginny le cedió el paso con una gran sonrisa y salio disparada con su madre. Mione...eh, vaya que has crecido!

OH! Harry me alegro de verte, te he extrañado mucho.

Hermione besó al chico en la mejilla y se separó de el. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba una musculosa negra, con un dragón dibujado por detrás, unos pantalones unos talles mas grandes, de color negro, y zapatillas deportivas. Vaya que había crecido! Sus brazos se habían transformado, dejando ver unos bien formados músculos, su cara había cambiado, ahora era mas masculina y su pelo peinado con gel, en forma desordenada le daba un aspecto travieso a Harry. (n/a: Ale te parece conocido??)

Hombre! Tu tambien lo has hecho! dijo ella con los ojos como platos.

Esa tarde se encargaron de ordenar sus cosas. Se contaron lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo. Hermione, por ejemplo, había viajado una semana a Egipto, ya que sus padres tenían una convención allí, la había pasado bastante aburrida pero sabia que se vería con Ron, a diferencia de Harry...

Por que no vamos a ver una película?

Vale, necesito salir de aquí, los olores de las bombas fétidas están culminando mi paciencia respondió Ron a Hermione, con cara de asco. Tras una nueva explosión, bajaron las escaleras, tapándose la nariz. Los gemelos debieron de escucharlos bajar, por que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par; la imagen que vieron a continuación era digna para fotografiar: detrás de la puerta aparecieron dos pelirrojos idénticos, vestidos con un guardapolvo remendado, y unas antiparras de laboratorio que sostenía su cabello en forma de bincha; su pelo, enmarañado, y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un liquido verde y viscoso.

Hola, saben donde está el trapeador?dijo George con cara inocente.

Mamà los matara.

Con esto, el trío bajó las escaleras y con los polvos flu se dirigieron a Hogsmade.

Mira estos precios! No creo que pueda comprar las palomitas...¨exclamó Ron juntando sickles en su mano.

No te preocupes Ron, yo lo pagaré, te la debo por sacarme de ese manicomio dijo Harry sacando una bolsita de su chaqueta.

Los tres entraron en la sala del cine, Harry se sentó en medio de sus dos amigos, sosteniendo el paquete de palomitas.

Empieza la película, mostrando la imagen de una iglesia demacrada en medio de la nada.

Ron comía feliz las palomitas, las cuales habían pasado a sus manos casi instantáneamente.

De repente, Harry siente que algo agarra su mano con brusquedad, algo terso y delicado...era Hermione.

Oh mi Dios! Viste eso??

Harry tomo su mano con más fuerza, la chica se sintió algo cohibida pero le había gustado, y acariciaba con sus dedos la palma de la mano de Harry.

Amigo voy al baño, tendría que haber ido antes de salir! Ron se levanto con rapidez y salio corriendo por la salida de la sala.

Harry miro a Hermione, ella ya se había adelantado y estaba acercándose. Los dos estaban a unos centímetros de cada uno, podían sentir su respiración y oír los latidos de sus corazones. Querían, lo sabían, solo tenían que acercarse, no era tan difícil.

Oh dios, parecía que hacía días que no iba al baño!!! No recuerdo haber tomado tanto!

Harry y Hermione se separaron, y si Ron hubiera prestado atención hubiera visto como los dos se alejaban bruscamente hacia los lados como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

La película llego a su fin, Ron por su lado, muy decepcionado por que no era lo que había imaginado, Hermione y Harry, no podían opinar ya que habían estado pendientes de no tocarse.

Llegaron a la Madriguera, cenaron, y se fueron a dormir, Ron y Harry en su habitación y Hermione en la de Ginny.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto antes que todos, últimamente tenia el sueño ligero y un pequeño ruido lo despertaba, y no se podía volver a dormir.

Todavía estaba bajo el efecto del sueño, y camino sin saber a donde iba, cuando se paro delante de una puerta, y la abrió, se dio cuenta de que su subconsciente le estaba jugando una broma... o no?

Allí acostada sobre una bolsa de dormir sin abrir, estaba acostada Hermione, tenia puesta una remera roja unos talles mas grande, y un culot rosa con pintas negras. Su cara mostraba una sonrisa dulce y ligera, se la veía feliz, soñara con lo que soñara.

Harry dio un paso adelante, hipnotizado por la belleza de su amiga, cada vez estaba mas cerca. Se acostó a su lado y paso su mano por la cara de la chica, corriendo unos mechones de pelo. "Dios es hermosa, como no pude darme cuenta antes!" dijo Harry para sus adentros.

La acariciaba suavemente, no le importaba que se despertara, es mas, lo deseaba con locura. Y así fue. De apoco, despertando de su sueño, Hermione abrió los ojos con dulzura, miró a Harry y sonrió suavemente. Los dos se acercaron, disfrutando cada momento. Pero no se habían percatado de que alguien los estaba observando.

Hola, espero que les halla gustado, este es mi primer fic.

Por ahora no hay mucha acción pero no crean que no habrá en el futuro.

Los dejo con la intriga hasta el próximo capitulo. Dejen reviews.

Besos

Chuxy (Magu)


	2. Una locura

**Éste cuento contendrá lemon. Aviso que éste fic lo deben tomar como un cuento normal, pero con algunas escenas subidas de tono.**

**Desde ya, muchísimas gracias. Disfruten mi fic!**

**Chuxy**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!!!**

**Aquí van las respuestas:**

**Pekenyita:** _Para vos un abrazo enorme, ya se que no te gustan los H-Hr pero solo quería que lo leas para que me des tu opinión sobre la trama. Tu fic ("Volví", búsquenlo, esta muy pero muy bien hecho!!) es una gran inspiración para mi, y realmente ha hecho que mis deseos de escribir un fic relucieran de una vez por todas ya había escrito algunos pero solo para mi. Muchísimas Gracias!_

**Aiosami:**_ Muchas Gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho que te halla gustado la trama. Con respecto a lo de las líneas de dialogo, yo las puse, solo que no aparecieron en la pagina, no se por que..._

_Estoy tratando de arreglar el tema de los reviews para que todos puedan mandar. Muchas Gracias por tus consejos!_

**Finalmente le doy mil gracias por sus reviews a Kari Granger de Potter, Ophelia Darkker e Iory Saotome.**

AHORA A LEER!!!

Una locura

La acariciaba suavemente, no le importaba que se despertara, es mas, lo deseaba con locura. Y así fue. De apoco, despertando de su sueño, Hermione abrió los ojos con dulzura, miró a Harry y sonrió suavemente. Los dos se acercaron, disfrutando cada momento. Pero no se habían percatado de que alguien los estaba observando. Harry cada vez estaba mas cerca. Deseaba besarla, desde aquel sueño en Privet Drive. Sus labios se unieron, en un beso delicado y simple, que no duró más de un segundo, por que Hermione se encargó de profundizarlo. Sus lenguas jugaban entre si, con delicadeza, sin vergüenza, cada vez con mas pasión. Harry acerco a su amiga hacia el sosteniendola de la cintura.

No, no lo hagas! los dos chicos se separaron bruscamente, y miraron hacia la cama de Ginny. La chica se movía entre sueños y murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Creo que debes irte, Harry... dijo Hermione con la cabeza gacha.

Uhm, si supongo... el chico se levantó dejando a su amiga acostada mirando el suelo, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

"No puedo creer que lo hiciste, Harry. Con tu amiga! Por Dios realmente tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos." Pensaba el chico mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, todavía con el pijama puesto.

Buenos días, Harry saludó la señora Weasley

Buenos...

La mañana transcurrió tranquila para todos, menos para Harry y Hermione, que estaban pendientes de cada paso que daban y no habían cruzado una sola mirada. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron no había ido a desayunar esa mañana, sino que directamente había salido al patio trasero a hacer su tarea.

-Qué pasa con Ron que no viene a desayunar?- preguntó finalmente Hermione.

-Oh, el se ha levantado temprano, y desayuno antes que ustedes bajaran- contestó la señora Weasley distraída mientras ponía a lavar los platos de los gemelos.

Harry subió a cambiarse, recogió sus útiles y bajo el patio con Hermione .

-En que parte vas, compañero?

-Capitulo 3, pagina 182, el cuestionario sobre las diferentes pociones de Veritaserum.-contesto Ron sin levantar la vista de su papel, el cual, para asombro de sus amigos, estaba en blanco, y hacia más de una hora que estaba allí sentado, a parte de que el solo hecho de que moviera su lapicera como si escribiera y que la hoja estuviera sin una gota de tinta en ella, ya era extraño.

-No puedes concentrarte, eh?- preguntò Hermione sarcástica- Yo te ayudo, mira tienes que...-se acercó a Ron para señalarle el primer párrafo, pero no puedo terminar, por que Ron se levanto de un respingo, cerrando el libro de golpe.

-Tengo que ayudar a Fred y George a limpiar su habitación, ustedes hagan la tarea juntos, después los alcanzo.- diciendo esto ultimo salió disparado por la puerta trasera, con sus orejas tan rojas como su pelo, dejando a los dos chicos asustados (por tan repentina actitud) y sorprendidos.

-Realmente esta extraño- comento Harry mirando hacia el cielo.

-Ehm, si, es mejor que terminemos esto.

-Si...

Pasaron toda la tarde haciendo su tarea, hasta habían logrado terminarla. Ron no había aparecido hasta la hora de la cena, luego se fueron a dormir, en el cuarto de este se notaba una gran tensión, ya que Harry le hablaba animadamente y Ron solo evitaba la conversación distraído, excusándose por estar agotado.

Amaneció nublado esa mañana, se notaba que no seria un lindo día en todos los sentidos...

Esa semana, empezaba a aparecer publicidad sobre el campeonato intercolegial de Quidditch, solo dos equipos de cada colegio jugaría, lo que se daría a elección del director de cada escuela, todavía no estaba decidida la locación de susodicho campeonato, pero Harry estaba muy excitado por la ocasión ya que sabia que el equipo de Griffindor seria elegido.

-Ron, estoy seguro de que nos elegirán, ya veras, no creo que elijan a Slythering, son demasiado brutos.

-No cantes victoria, no sabes... a parte, Malfoy es bastante bueno buscando la snitch, no eres el único que juega bien, además tienes varios errores...espetò Ron con una ceja arqueada.

-Desde cuando alardeas a Malfoy?... ESO NO IMPORTA! Que te pasa compañero estas muy extraño...- dijo Harry extrañado.

-No quieres saberlo, es mejor que dejes que se me pase.

-NO! Yo quiero saber, nos has tratado a Mione y a mí con indiferencia, nos has ignorado y...- el chico no pudo terminar la oraciòn ya que por su cabeza se cruzó algo que lo extrañó. Cruzo la habitación a zancadas, y tomo el cuaderno de pociones de Ron. Lo abrió en la última página, un largo resumen bien hecho, de las variedades del Verisaterum, estaba escrito en ella, y así con los demás cuadernos, toda la tarea que tenían estaba hecha. Harry salió disparado por la puerta de la habitación bajo una escalera, toco a la puerta y los gemelos aparecieron tras ella, sonrientes, Potter entró en la habitación y la miró unos segundos, estaba sucia hasta el techo, manchas por todas las paredes, playeras tiradas por todas partes, túnicas agujereadas, y demás...

- No puedo creerlo!- Harry estaba furioso, pero también le parecía extraño.-Ron algo pasa contigo y quiero saberlo ya!, nos has dicho que no hacías la tarea con nosotros por que tenias que ayudar a los gemelos, TU TAREA ESTA COMPLETA Y ESA HABITACIÒN ES UN ASCO!

-Hey! Que todavía tiene techo...-replico Fred con una mueca lastimera.

-No me importa lo que digas, eres un traidor- gritaba Ron, unas lagrimas surcaron su rostro, en su mirada se reflejaba odio-Como pudiste? Te vi ayer, besándote con Hermione, en la habitación de mi hermana. A mi me gusta, sabes? Eres un traidor Harry, nunca pensé que lo hicieras... pero así fue... Por que el es san Potter, no?- gritaba aun más fuerte, Ron, con sorna- y el puede tener todo lo que quiere, no? El es popular, y rico,

Oh si, y no le interesa ni su MEJOR AMIGO!

-Ron, no sabes cuanto te equivocas- Harry ya había tenido suficiente, no gritaba, pero en su voz había una nota dura y fría, y sus ojos verdes, inexpresivos, fijos en los de su compañero- tu sabes, y de memoria, que a mi no me gusta mi popularidad, y menos el dinero que poseo, y es por la sola razón de que me los han acreditado por la muerte de mis padres y esta sucia y asquerosa cicatriz, la cual me conecta al maldito Voldemort. QUIERES SER POPULAR Y ADINERADO DE ESTA MANERA? Pues te lo regalo, por que te apuesto lo que quieras a que TU eres mas feliz que yo.- Ron lo miraba fijo, pero ahora su mirada era de lástima, se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido- Lo de Hermione fue solo un error, tengo que aclarar mi cabeza y saber que me pasa. Me disculpo, aunque se que no es correcto, ya que nunca me informaste sobre tus sentimientos hacia ella, y no tengo por que darme cuenta.

Con esto ultimo Harry tomo sus cosas y bajo al comedor, donde todos estaban reunidos, para ir al callejón Diagon.

-Harry, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Si, Herm, dime...

-Quería, bueno... hablarte sobre... el beso- Hermione bajo su mirada, sonrojada.

-Mira, creo que fue un error, o por lo menos por ahora no es lo que nos conviene, tengo que pensar mucho, y creo que tu también... A Ron le gustas, y nos hemos peleado hace unos momentos, solo quiero que todo se calme, que lo pensemos solos, y luego hablaremos, ok?

-Si...

Los dos jóvenes se reunieron con los demás en el comedor, y luego de un rato, la habitación quedo totalmente vacía.

Hola!

Lamento que el capitulo sea tan corto, no pude hacer mucho por las pruebas de gin de año, y los trabajos prácticos, pero espero que les guste, la cosa se esta poniendo difícil entre el trío, y algunos sentimientos están de mas... o no? Jeje, bueno eso lo sabremos mas adelante.

Les mando un beso a todos los que leen este fic, y dejen reviews, muchas gracias.

Chuxy


	3. Unidos por el pasado

**Éste cuento contendrá Lemon. Aviso que éste fic lo deben tomar como un cuento normal, pero con algunas escenas subidas de tono.**

**Desde ya, muchísimas gracias. Disfruten mi fic!**

**Chuxy**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!!!**

Unidos por el pasado

Las calles de la Diagon estaban abarrotadas de alumnos acompañados de sus padres buscando los útiles para su nuevo curso. Algunos eran niños de apenas 4 años que observaban asombrados a sus hermanos mayores, comprando sus calderos; otros chicos, que ese año entraban por primera vez a Hogwarts, compraban los elementos en su lista con mucho entusiasmo, ya que era algo nuevo para ellos ; para los ya experimentados, los que ya ocupaban cuartos en los pisos de 2do curso en adelante, el ritual de las compras no era tan asombroso, y los que ya egresaban lo hacían de manera pesada y monótona, sabían exactamente a que local entrar y en el orden en que lo hacían. Pero para Harry ese día era el que anunciaba la pronta llegada del 1 de septiembre. Realmente Hogwarts era como un hogar para el...

- Fred, George! Dejen esas cosas ahí! Parecen niños! Vengan, ayuden a su hermana a cargar el mazapán. -gritaba Molly, ya cansada de gritarles (estaban sosteniendo las bombas fétidas, y miraban con aire asesino a las bengalas con olor a vomito), había comprado dos kilos de mazapán para un nuevo grupo en el que se había asociado ("Arréglatelas a lo muggle"), y en la primera reunión debían llevar un pastel hecho a mano.

- Para mí que traman algo aquellos dos... -murmuró Hermione a Harry observando a los gemelos desde afuera de la tienda de Honeydukes.

- Aquí está tu lista, tenemos que apurarnos, antes de que nos hagan cargar el kilo de azúcar. -Ron entregó la lista de útiles a Harry, éste no lo miró a los ojos, lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo se sintiera aún peor.

Los tres compañeros caminaron a lo largo de la calle, entraron en los locales

indicados y se reunieron con el resto de la familia Weasley al haber terminado sus compras.

- Ahora a cenar. -exclamó el señor Weasley relamiéndose los labios.

Entraron en el Caldero Chorreante, y juntaron tres mesas y nueve sillas alrededor. Hermione se sentó entre sus dos amigos, enfrente de Ginny.

La sala estaba oscura, solo iluminada por la luz de las velas que se encimaban sobre las mesas a unos pocos metros. Pero más allá del ambiente lúgubre, se notaba un contexto acogedor. La familia reía mientras esperaban la comida con unas cervezas de manteca, y dos o tres leían los libros recién adquiridos.

Pronto llegó la comida y engulleron hasta el cansancio, cuando llegó el postre, todos estaban más calmados.

- Harry, pásame la salsa de frambuesa por favor... -dijo Ron señalando la salsera en cuestión, con la leve esperanza de que su amigo lo mirara a los ojos. -Gracias...

El tiempo pasó volando, pronto se hicieron las 12 y tenían que volver a la Madriguera. Pagaron y partieron por la chimenea.

- Compañero, espera. Tengo que hablar contigo. –Ron había decidido hablarle, sabía que había herido sus sentimientos, y no quería seguir peleado con el –Siento haberme puesto así. Se que no te lo dije antes, que no es excusa, me gusta mucho, no pude evitar los celos, y discúlpame por haber dicho lo que dije, se lo de tus padres y...

- No te preocupes por eso, siento lo de Hermione, pero solo tienes que hablar con ella, y saber como se siente al respecto, no conmigo. Yo me arreglaré solo, por lo que concierne a nosotros dos, amigo, no tienes que preocuparte. –explicó el moreno, para luego abrazar a su amigo. Subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación, se acostaron y se durmieron al instante.

_La habitación estaba fría y oscura, solo iluminada por una leve luz, accionada mágicamente. Estaba cubierto en sudor frío y su frente ardía en fiebre, solo intensificada por el punzante dolor en su cicatriz, la cual sangraba trazando finas gotas rojas que surcaban su rostro. Harry estaba en su ropa interior, tirado en el suelo, desgastado, como después de un duelo. El frío sudor cubría su bien detallado abdomen, trabajado por el Quidditch. Sus brazos musculosos tenían heridas profundas, como de garras._

_- Potter... -una voz lúgubre resonó desde la oscuridad, provocando una leve nubecita de vapor frío- Potter, Potter, Potter... ¿sabías que tu padre se veía exactamente igual que tu ahora, a la hora de morir? Rogaba por mi perdón, ¿sabes? –de la oscuridad, un hombre (si es que se lo podía llamar así) de ojos profundos y rojos, su boca era solo una línea, y en vez de nariz, tenia narinas, como las serpientes. Su cuerpo era delgado y fino, pero cada uno de sus músculos estaba bien resaltado por su delgadez. Sus ropas negras resaltaban al blanco de su piel, un blanco verdoso, cetrino. Voldemort se erguía frente a el, con una sonrisa maligna en su cara. Su varita, gemela de la de Harry, blandía en su mano derecha –sí se arrastraba para besarme los pies, ese gusano amante de los sangre-sucia._

_- Mientes! Mi padre no rogó, menos a una sucia e inescrupulosa serpiente como tú! –en la voz de Harry se reflejaba el dolor, pero dejaba lugar a una nota dura – ¡no te atrevas a mencionarlo idiota!_

_- Cierra tu sucia boca, maldita alimaña. Morirás junto con todos los sangre sucia, y los que se unan a ellos. Espera y verás... -con estas últimas palabras_

_el mitad ofidio desapareció en un humo verde._

- Arghhh!! –Harry se incorporó en su cama, un agudo dolor invadía su frente y su rostro estaba embebido en sangre. Sin despertar a nadie corrió hacia el baño, abrió el grifo de agua, mojo sus manos y hundió su rostro en ellas, lavando la sangre, pero sin amansar el dolor de su cicatriz. Al levantar su rostro y mirarse en el espejo, quedo perplejo a la imagen que en el veía, Voldemort lo miraba desde el espejo, sus ojos escarlatas brillaban con malicia.

- Espera y verás...

- Harry, que haces? –Hermione apareció en el lumbral de la puerta del baño, con cara somnolienta. Al instante Harry se abalanzó sobre ella, con odio y resentimiento. Su puño levantado en el aire, listo para enfrentarse al rostro de la adolescente. El chico miró en sus ojos castaños, la dulzura en ellos se mezclaba con miedo y lástima. Entonces Harry bajó el puño y se levantó, ayudo a Hermione, pero esta negó su mano y se incorporó sola, mirando fijamente, asustada, a los ojos de su amigo.

-Harry, tus ojos...

El moreno se miró nuevamente en el espejo, esta vez vio su cara, solo que ahora estaba pálido y sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre. Harry ladeó su cabeza, miró a Hermione y cayó, desmayado, al suelo.

......................................................................................................

- Despierta, Harry, despierta. –el chico sintió unas palmadas en su cara, leves, y un aroma a lavanda envolvió sus sentidos. Abrió sus ojos de a poco, todo era blanco y borroso; distinguía unas siluetas a su alrededor, pero no lograbas verlas bien. Extendió su brazo, en busca de sus lentes. Se los colocó y se vio acostado en el medio de una habitación de hospital, Dumbledore y Macgonagall estaban a los dos lados de la cama.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? DIOS MIO!! Vi a Vol...!

- Cálmese, ya nos dará los detalles luego. Se ha desmayado. - dijo la profesora Mcgonagall – esta en el Hospital San Mungo, donde permanecerá por unas horas hasta que se le de el alta. ¿Cómo se siente? – la mujer se notaba un poco preocupada.

- Solo un poco mareado... ¿¡Dónde está Herm!? Y... ¿¡y Ron!? – dijo Harry exaltado.

- Están en la sala de espera. No se les permite entrar. – dijo Dumbledore – Nada serio, solo que a los gemelos Weasley se les han escapado un par de artefactos en el internado (n/a: el internado vendría a ser como la parte donde tienen encerrados a los "locos", por así decirlo, por ejemplo, donde residen los padres de Neville), y los pacientes no han reaccionado muy bien. – explicó el anciano, al ver la cara de incomprensión de Harry.

Pasaron unas horas, durante las que 5 medimagos revisaron al chico mas de 10 veces, cada una para un propósito en particular, al término de 3 horas Harry se estaba vistiendo, solo, en la habitación.

Ataba las agujetas de sus zapatos, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Unos ojos grises y una sonrisa cínica anunciaron que Malfoy estaba en la habitación.

- Oh, ¡Malfoy! –exclamó Harry en un tono sarcástico –buenos, días ¿Cómo han ido tus vacaciones? ¿Has visitado ha Voldi? ¿Tomaron té de Boldo? Por que oí que es su favo...

- Debes tomar esta visita como una advertencia...

-Oo (cara textual de Harry) No contestaste mi respuesta... No debes ser maleducado, oxigenado... tu papi se pondría furioso de saber que andas viéndote con un Potter.

- Cierra la bocaza y escucha. Cuida muy bien a tu seres queridos, Potter, sabes que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto, y ahora esta mas hambriento de sangre que nunca. – la expresión de Draco se volvía cada vez más enfermiza y sus ojos se abrían cada vez más, su voz se empezaba a levantar. - Ya te ha advertido, ya ha entrado en ti, y puede hacerlo las veces que quiera... solo tienes que colaborar.

- Nunca trabajare para una serpiente

- Si es así, abstente a las consecuencias.- con esto último, Malfoy salió de la habitación ondeando su túnica y cerrando de un golpe la puerta de caoba blanca.

...................................................................................................

Harry, Ron y Hermione, llegaron a Hogwarts a la media hora. Depositaron sus pertenencias en la sala común de Griffindor, donde se habían preparado tres camas, para que los tres durmieran juntos, por si acaso se presentara algún otro episodio(n/a: n.n jejeje, episodio, seee seee) Luego bajaron al Gran Comedor donde los profesores y el trío de oro se sentaron a cenar en una mesa dispuesta para los únicos residentes del castillo.

Se llenaron hasta hartarse. Dumbledore hablaba seriamente con la profesora Mcgonagall, y Hagrid parloteaba animadamente, entre risas, con la profesora Sprout.

-Mejor vamos a la sala común, estoy cansadísimo, y mañana quiero volar un rato para acostumbrarme antes de los entrenamientos. – comentó Harry antes de levantarse de su silla con pesadez, lo cual sus amigos imitaron al instante. Estaban ya cerca del portón cuando...

-Harry, acompáñame a mi despacho. Debemos hablar. – Harry dejó a sus compañeros solos, y siguió a Dumbledore hasta las Gárgolas de piedra, donde dijo la contraseña "regaliz de cereza" y subieron por la escalera de caracol. Entraron en el lobby donde todos los retratos de los directores anteriores lo miraron con preocupación y algunos lloraban. "¿_Desde cuando se comportan tan sentimentales? _" pensó Harry para si.

- Desde ayer a la noche, Harry. – dijo con expresión lastimera Dumbledore, antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho y volver su vista hacia otro lado.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

- De la misma manera que Voldemort entró ayer en tus sueños. – Comentó casi con culpa - Harry quiero que me cuentes todo con detalles. Lo que viste, lo que sentiste, lo que hiciste, todo.

Así, Harry le contó su sueño, la advertencia de Voldemort en el espejo, el ataque a Hermione y su aspecto luego de esto. Dumbledore escucho todo con atención, parecía que estuviera anotando apuntes en su cabeza y de vez en cuando hacia preguntas sobre sus sentimientos o reacciones.

- Y luego me miré al espejo y me vi demacrado y mis ojos tenían un tinte rojo. Sentí mucho cansancio pero a la vez triunfo y luego me desmayé. – terminó Harry casi mecánicamente. Recordaba todo a la perfección, y le extrañaban algunas de sus sensaciones.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando atacaste a la señorita Granger? – preguntó Dumbledore, rascándose la barba y observando algún punto en la habitación.

- Fue extraño, por que cuando la miré, sentí odio y asco, como si quisiera matarla y ahí fue cuando me abalance a ella, luego la he vuelto a mirar y como si fuera yo de vuelta sentí... "_amor Harry amor_" ... que era ella, mi amiga, Herms...

- Ya veo – Dumbledore volvió su vista a los ojos de Harry – el odio que sentiste no provenía de tu interior, Harry, era de Voldemort... recuerda que el busca matar muggles y de los mestizos (n/a: "sangre sucia" como le dice Malfoy), los odia, los desprecia.

-Pe...Pero Voldemort no se encontraba con nosotros...no podría... o si...- Harry empezaba a comprender, todo aquel desastre empezaba a ordenarse como un rompecabezas.

-Si, Harry, Voldemort ha usado su conexión a ti – Dumbledore señaló su cicatriz – para poseerte. De la misma forma que yo leí tus pensamientos hace unos momentos, el puede meterse en tus pensamientos, o hasta hacer que realices algo por el. Y con el poder que tú posees, no podemos arriesgarnos.

- Tengo que hacer algo, no puede ser que entre en mi mente cada vez que se le de la gana. – Harry se levantó de un salto, mirando a Dumbledore con desesperación.

- Debes aprender a bloquear tu mente. Hay una ciencia, que solo debe ser usada por magos mayores, ya que su aprendizaje es difícil y gasta mucha energía, pero creo que tú podrás manejarla.

Continuará...

......................................................................................................

FAAAAAA!!!! Este capitulo ya se pone más peligroso, de ahora en más Harry va a tener que lidiar con otra materia más. A que muchos de ustedes, fieles fans de nuestro caliente moreno, sabe cual es, jeje.

Ah, la palabra "ofidio", para los que no vieron Biología de segundo año todavía, es "serpiente" en termino científico. Pa´darle un toque interesante...

Ahora, hablando del próximo capitulo, se van a sorprender un poco...

Disculpen la tardanza. Pero no se preocupen ustedes chequeen, todos los días, este fic lo voy a terminar.

Ahora me voy a dormir por que son como las 12 y mañana tengo cole.

Besos a todos

Magu, Alias Chuxy

PD: Lean el fic "Volví" MUUUUY bueno, en serio, ayuden a la Peke (Pekenyita) a cumplir sus 1000 reviewes YA LLEGAS NEGRI!!!


	4. Visita inesperada

Capitulo 4:** Visita inesperada**

Harry quedo en silencio, esperando que el director propusiera aquello que lo alejaría del Señor Tenebroso telepáticamente.

Esta ciencia es antigua, Harry, y hace años que ya no se enseña en el colegio, y no muchos saben manejarla. - explico Dumbledore. Una vez mas abrió su boca para continuar aquella explicación, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta del despacho, y el rostro de la profesora Mcgonagall se asomo por la rendija.

Profesor, estamos listos para empezar la reunión. Ya ha llegado el ministro y lo estamos esperando. - anunció la mujer con seriedad.

Si, Minerva. Haslos pasar. - asintió el director, luego se dirigió a Harry con expresión seria - Harry tendremos que dejar esto para mañana, realmente necesitamos discutir este asunto con mas tranquilidad y tiempo, y creo que debes estar cansado. Ve a la sala común con tus amigos y mañana te citaré.

Harry salió por la puerta del despacho tras haber saludado al ministro de la magia y los demás profesores convocados a aquella reunión (menos a Snape, claro, quien le dirigió una desagradable mueca)

Tan solo pensar que Voldemort podía entrar en él a su antojo, y manipularlo, lo hacia sentir vulnerable, sensación que Harry no soportaba.

Pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de Dumbledore: "_bloquea tu mente"_; ¿cómo demonios se suponía que haría eso?

Caminó unos pasos mas hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, la cual estaba dormitando apoyada en el marco sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto. Harry carraspeo un poco y la Dama dio un respingo murmurando algo, y despertó, medio atolondrada dijo

¿La contraseña? - pregunto esta con aire somnoliento.

¡Mierda! - Harry no sabia la contraseña de su casa, no había tenido tiempo de preguntar. Volvería al despacho de Dumbledore, allí se encontraba Mcgonagall: ella como jefa de la casa debería saberla.

Caminó apurado, casi corriendo hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, dijo la contraseña, _"cerezas en whisky" _y subió la escalera de caracol de tres en tres. Paso junto a los retratos de los directores y se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando escucho una voz familiar, hablando ligeramente disgustado y ofendido

¡Pero como se atreve a mencionar al Innombrable! ya sabe usted, Albus, que ha desaparecido hace años, ¡y seria un escándalo propagar tan descabellada idea al mundo mágico!

Cornelius, ¿que otra idea se le ocurre para explicar el incidente en el Torneo de los Tres Magos? - objeto Dumbledore, con voz serena - Potter ha afirmado que el Innombrable ha vuelto, lo ha visto con sus propios ojos. Y yo no creo q el chico mienta sobre algo así, puedo citarlo mañana a primera hora para que hable con usted. Un veritaserum podría eliminar varias de sus dudas, ya lo creo.

No digas tonterías, ¡ese niño lo único que quiere es llamar la atención, no se como puedes ser tan ingenuo. - exclamo ofendido el ministro. Se notaba que su nerviosismo aumentaba por minuto. - ¡no pienso perder mi tiempo haciendo preguntas estúpidas a un niñato engreído!

Señor Ministro, creo que debe tomar cartas en el asunto. Aunque le parezca un disparate, ¿como puede estar tan seguro de que el Innombrable no ha vuelto? creo q hacer caso omiso es un riesgo que no debería tomar. Dumbledore empezaba a perder la paciencia, y aprecia que Fudge ya había reventado.

¡Como te atreves a darme ordenes! Yo se lo que tu quieres y siempre has querido, mi posición en el ministerio, Dumbledore, todos me creerán a mi, a MI cuando diga que solo eres un viejo chiflado, que los años te están enloqueciendo. ¡Y aquel pobre bastardo, siempre llamando la atención. - los mechones de Cornelius Fudge empezaban a desprenderse de su gorro bien arreglado, y sus ojos desorbitados se abrían mas y mas - quedaran hundidos hasta el suelo, ¡y ni tu ni tu ejercito me derrocaran del puesto!

Di lo que quieras, Cornelius, sabes que he dimitido a la oferta de ministro hace años, y no la aceptaría aunque la tuviera servida en bandeja de plata. Pero si tu quieres creer en lo que dices, pues ve con tus principios. Pero ya veras que tengo razón, y que solo estoy tratando de ayudarte.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió. Harry se había apoyado mas de la cuenta y cayo directo al suelo con expresión confusa.

No asomes tu cara por el ministerio, Dumbledore, ¡YA VERAS QUIEN ES CORNELIUS FUDGE!

Este ultimo salió del despacho con la cabeza en alto, ignorando a Harry. Todos en la habitación centraron su atención en el chico q acababa de aparecer.

Sólo quería saber la contraseña...

Aquella noche Harry comento lo que había escuchado a sus amigos. Solo con nombrar a Fudge su expresión se fruncía en una cara de enojo. No podía creer que este fuera tan idiota para tomar a la ligera las advertencias de Dumbledore.

Harry, debes saber que Fudge sabe que Dumbledore podría tomar su puesto si quisiera. Tiene miedo de que el tenga razón. Piensa que si la comunidad mágica cree a Dumbledore, Fudge se vería como un idiota y perdería toda credibilidad. - lo calmo Hermione mientras cerraba sus libros.

Mi padre me ha dicho que el Ministro ha recibido mucha ayuda de Dumbledore en los primeros años de asumir el cargo. - exclamo Ron mirando hacia el fuego con expresión distraída. - le ha pedido muchos consejos. No puedo creer que le halla dicho todo eso.

Ya verán, Voldemort aparecerá, y lo lamentaran - Ron se inquieto un poco al oír aquel nombre pero ya se estaba acostumbrando. - aquellos que crean en Fudge,

Bueno, chicos, creo q iré a mi cuarto, debo terminar una carta y ya estoy atrasada. Buenas noches. - dijo Hermione, y pronto salió por la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

Y yo me daré un baño - suspiro Harry, rascando su nuca. Tomo una toalla del armario, se metió en el baño - Buenas noches...- saludo mientras veía como Ron cerraba las cortinas de su cama y lo saludaba asomando su mano.

Aquel baño lo relajo, logro descansar sus músculos y olvidar sus problemas. El vapor cubría los espejos, cuando Harry salió de la bañera. se vistió con sus boxer y su pantalón de dormir, y salió secándose la cabeza. Cuando levanto la vista, aun con la toalla en la nuca, se paro en seco. Sus musculos abdominales se tensaron, ante lo que veía. Hermione estaba en su cama, con su short y una remera de las Brujas de Mackbeth de dormir, recogiendo los papeles que se había olvidado antes de irse. Termino de juntar sus papeles, y allí fue cuando se percato de la presencia de Harry. Ella reaccionó de la misma manera, y recorrió el musculoso cuerpo del adolescente.

OH! Harry disculpa...creía...creía q terminaría antes de que salieras. - balbuceo Hermione, desviando la vista hacia la puerta del baño.

No hay problema, Herms. No me había dado cuenta de que habías dejado tus papeles. - dijo Harry tratando de buscar su mirada. Arrojo la toalla hacia adentro del baño y se acerco a la cama, recogiendo unos papeles que Hermione había dejado caer al levantarse con brusquedad, Se los entrego y sus manos se rozaron por un momento, y los dos sabían que había sido adrede.

Eh, creo que debo ir a mi habitación - murmuro Hermione mirando a los ojos de Harry que estaban solo a unos centímetros de ella.

Si, si...creo que debes...- el morocho se acercaba cada vez mas, mirando la boca de su amiga con deseo - marcharte, es tarde y...mañana...

Pero no pudo terminar, por que no había aguantado, tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la beso con dulzura, abrazando sus labios con los suyos. Pronto ese beso se torno apasionado pero suave, nada era demasiado fuerte pero realmente notaban su deseo hacia el otro. La chica tomo a Hará por el cuello y despacio se acostaron en la cama. Se mordían suavemente el uno al otro, excitando cada vez mas. Sus labios ya estaban rojos, y calientes. Sus respiraciones ajetreadas se amortiguaban dentro de la cama ya cerrada por la varita de Harry.

Continuará

Ehhh! Holas! disculpen por tardar tanto tiempo, es q formatearon mi pc y no he podido instalar el Word hasta hace poco. Ya se que este capitulo es corto, pero no ando muy bien de inspiración, espero que el proximo sea mas largo, y que les guste este para poder contar con un poco de apoyo y asi encontrar mi inspiracion de una vez por todas! mueno, gracias por leer.

Y antes de terminar queria decirles q en el capitulo 1 o dos si no me equivoco menciono una escena donde Harry se ve en el espejo como Voldemort, esa idea me la dio mi hermana la cual tambien usa algo similar para su fic "La Enviada".

Bueno ya habiando dicho todo, los espero en el prximo capitulo, y no se preocupen los q andan buscando partes fuertes, ya las tendran! solo los quiero poner algo ansiosos.

Besos y suerte! Lean el fic "Always on my mind" una continuacion de "Volvi" por Pekenyita (el q elija leer Always on my min, lea primero Volvi, asi podran seguir mejor la historia)

Byes

Magu alias °o.O..:ßëbØ:..O.o°

(Chuxy)


End file.
